Keep Your Promise
by Himawarino Kira
Summary: … "Tapi Hinata, Kak Saku…" kata-kata mama tiba-tiba terhenti, seperti ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa ma! Cuma sebentar kok. Kak Sakura cuma pergi sebentar, kan? Kak Sakura juga udah janji mau cerita sama Hinata." Kataku dari bangku taman setelah berhasil duduk di atasnya. …
1. Keep Your Promise, Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **NaruHina**

Summary:

…

"Tapi Hinata, Kak Saku…" kata-kata mama tiba-tiba terhenti, seperti ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ma! Cuma sebentar kok. Kak Sakura cuma pergi sebentar, kan? Kak Sakura juga udah janji mau cerita sama Hinata." Kataku dari bangku taman setelah berhasil duduk di atasnya.

…

**Keep Your Promise  
**

By: Himawarino Kira

**Chapter 1 (Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Kakak!)**

* * *

_Saat itu…_

Kulihat wanita cantik itu masih saja terdiam disana. Duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman dihalaman depan rumah yang terbuka dan terlihat begitu asri ditemani angin sepoi sore, yang membuat suasana semakin dingin. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih bertahan ditempatnya sekarang, ditengah diginnya angin sore yang serasa langsung menusuk hingga ke tulang. Aku pun masih tetap megintipnya melalui jendela kamarku yang kecil. Kulihat ia sedang memegang sesuatu, entah apa. Sesekali ia melihat benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, lalu melihat kembali kearah depan. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Tak ada sesuatu. Tatapannya seperti sedang menunggu, dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan air mata pun mengalir di pipinya sambil menatap kembali kearah benda yang digenggamnya. Aku pun masih heran dan penasaran dibuatnya. Dengan polosnya, aku berjalan kearah wanita cantik itu, yang saat itu berusia 29 tahun. Memang usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Namun, ia masih tetap terlihat begitu cantik.

"Kakak ngapain?" tanyaku sambil megusap mataku yang mulai mengantuk.

Dengan segera ia mengusap air matanya lalu menoleh kearahku, dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hinata kok belum tidur?" tanyanya padaku lalu mengusap kepalaku.

"Kak Sakura kok juga belum tidur?" Kataku dengan masih megusap mataku. Lalu aku kembali melihat wajah cantik kakak tercintaku. Kulihat ia sedang menatap sesuatu yang ada pada genggamannya. Dengan polosnya, kuambil benda itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ini foto Kak Sasuke, kan?" tanyaku melihat kakakku. Ia pun tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, dik. Sudah lama kakak nggak ketemu sama Kak Sasu." Katanya padaku lalu melihat kearah depan.

"Kakak lihat apa di depan? Nggak ada apa-apa kok, kak." Kataku yakin setelah melihat lurus kearah depan, kearah tatapan Kak Sakura tertuju.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, dik." Jawab Kak Sakura tersenyum padaku.

"Memang Kak Sasu kemana, kak? Kok nggak pernah tengok kakak? Kak Sasu jahat ya sama kakak?" Kataku dengan santai. Sambil masih melihat foto Kak Sasuke yang terlihat menggenakan seragam tentara militer dan memegang senapan besar pada tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memeluk Kak Sakura. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

_Apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh anak kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun sepertiku? Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Yang aku tau hanya jahat dan baik. Ya, memang aku nggak tau apa yang dirasain oleh orang yang usianya sangat jauh dariku, usia yang sudah sangat dewasa untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta. Aku masih kecil, sangat kanak-kanak, jadi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu._

"Nggak. Kak Sasuke nggak jahat sama kakak kok. Kak Sasuke nggak sempat tengok kakak karena dia ada tugas dik." Katanya lalu mengangkatku dalam pangkuannya.

"Memang tugas apa, kak? Penting ya?" tanyaku lagi dengan santai melihat kearah Kak Sakura sambil mengembalikan foto miliknya.

"Penting dong, dik. Kak Sasu kan melindungi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Melindugi mereka dari peperangan." Jawabnya lalu memelukku dengan erat dan terlihat kembali air matanya mengalir.

"Ooh… Kak Saku kok nangis lagi? Berarti Kak Sasuke jahat dong, kak." Tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang masih seperti itu dan aku pun mengusap air mata kakak tercintaku.

"Nggak kok, dik. Kakak cuma ngantuk. Kedalam yuk?" katanya setelah mengusap air matanya lalu menggendongku masuk ke dalam. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin larut. Aku pun tertidur dalam pelukannya yang sangat hangat. Diciumnya keningku seperti seorang ibu. Aku pun terlarut dalam tidur dan mimpi kanak-kanakku. Tak ada satupun ucapannya tadi yang aku ingat. Kini, yang aku rasakan hanyalah ketenangan dan kehangatan.

_Keesokan hari…_

"Mama, mama! Kak Sakura mana, ma?" tanyaku pada mama saat mengetahui Kak Sakura tidak ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun.

Mama tidak mengindahkan pertanyaanku sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam melihat ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih. Aku pun semakin bingung. Kembali ku ulangi pertanyaanku sambil berjalan keluar mencari kakakku.

"Mama, Kak Sakura mana ma?" aku berjalan keluar dari kamar kecilku sambil masih megusap mata dan meguap. Kulihat sekeliling, namun tak kulihat Kak Sakura. Aku pun melanjutkan berjalan ke luar rumah, dengan langit yang masih terlihat gelap.

_Maklum saja, aku masih sangat kecil, anak-anak yang masih sangat muda. Saat tidur, aku selalu ditemani orang dewasa, terutama kakakku. Jadi, jika tak ada orang disampingku sebelum matahari terbit, walaupun langit masih gelap, aku pasti terbangun. Karena rasa nyaman dan perlindungan dari orang yang tidur bersamaku tak ada._

Aku masih mencari-cari dengan rasa kantuk yang masih membalut mataku. Tiba-tiba orang yang kucari berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa dari arah belakangku menuju gerbang rumah dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel.

"Kaak Saakuraaaa mau kemanaaa!" teriakku spontan lalu berlari mengejarnya.

Kulihat ia sangat terburu-buru. Entah mau kemana. Namun, ia tetap menyempatkan diri berhenti walau hanya sedetik dan melihat kearahku sambil berkata, "Tunggu kakak ya, dik?"

Kulihat kembali benda yang keluar dari mata cantik kakakku, yang mengalir di pipinya yang kini terlihat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba mama menggendongku, menghentikan langkahku mengejar kakak tercintaku.

"Mama, Kak Sakura mau kemana ma?" tanyaku lagi menatap kearah mama dengan penuh harapan.

"Kakakmu cuma pergi sebentar, sayang. Nanti juga kembali." Akhirnya mama menjawab pertanyaanku namun dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih, dan terlihat menahan air mata itu agar tidak keluar.

"Tapi kok kakak bawa tas sambil nangis, ma? Kak Sasuke jahat ya sama kakak?" kalimat itupun kembali keluar dari mulutku dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kamu tanya gitu, sayang?" kata mama yang sepertinya terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kemarin kakak nagis terus waktu lihat foto Kak Sasu. Terus kakak juga bilang kalau Kak Sasuke nggak pernah tengok kakak. Berarti Kak Sasuke jahat ya, ma?" tanyaku dengan polos tanpa mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Mama nggak tau, nak." Kata mama yang kini terdengar sedikit purau.

Aku melompat turun dari gendongan mama, lalu berlari menuju bangku taman yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku sekarang, dan diiringi teriakan mama, "Kamu mau kemana, Ta?"

"Duduk disana, ma! Nata mau nunggu Kak Sakura." Jawabku berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke bangku taman.

"Tapi Hinata, Kak Saku…" kata-kata mama tiba-tiba terhenti, seperti ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ma! Cuma sebentar kok. Kak Sakura cuma pergi sebentar, kan? Kak Sakura juga udah janji mau cerita sama Hinata." Kataku dari bangku taman setelah berhasil duduk di atasnya.

"Yasudah, jangan main jauh-jauh ya?" kata mama melambaikan tangan yang ku balas juga dengan lambaian tangan sambil berkata, "Iyaaa, maa!". Mama pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan kedua tangan menutup wajah.

_Sakura… Cepat pulang. _Batin mama.

Hari semakin siang, namun Kak Sakura belum datang juga. Perutku juga sudah berbunyi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sekedar mengambil makanan ringan sambil mengunggu kedatangan Kak Sakura.

Saat aku masuk ke rumah, kulihat mama sedang bercakap dengan seseorang di telepon, dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut dan dengan tangis yang meledak.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku melangkah menghampiri mama dan dengan air mata yang juga ikut keluar dariku. Tangisanku pun semakin menjadi melihat mama yang terus saja menangis. Saat aku sampai, mama terkejut melihatku. Dengan segera diusapnya air matanya lalu menggendongku sambil menahan agar air mata itu tidak lagi meledak keluar, sementara aku masih menangis tanpa aku tau kenapa aku menagis.

"Mama kenapa nangis, ma?" tanyaku dengan terisak-isak.

"Nggak kenapa, sayang. Kamu kenapa nagis?" Tanya mama balik dengan suara yang masih purau karena menangis.

"Hinata juga nggak tau, ma. Nata nangis karena liat mama nangis." Jawabku dengan polos dan tangisan yang semakin kencang.

"Sudah, jangan nangis dong sayang. Mama nggak kenapa kok. Mama udah nggak nangis lagi kok." Kata mama lalu mencium keningku, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang sangat sering mencium keningku. _Ciuman seperti seorang ibu… ~~_

"Mama, Kak Sakura kok belum pulang ma?" tanyaku tiba-tiba setelah aku selesai menangis, tepatnya saat mama mencium keningku.

Tiba-tiba, mama terdiam lagi. Dan terlihat kembali air matanya yang keluar dengan perlahan. Diusapnya air mata itu lalu ia pun berkata,

"Mama nggak tau, Hinata." Jawabnya singkat.

Hening pun menghamiri kami begitu lama. Dan aku hanya terdiam seribu kata melihat mama. Aku pun teringat kembali dengan tujuanku mesuk ke dalam rumah setelah ku rasakan perutku berbunyi kembali.

"Mama, aku lapar." Keluhku sambil memegang perutku.

"Ooh… Kamu pasti lapar ya dari tadi? Ayo, mama suapin. Mama ada ayam goreng." Dengan segera mama mengajakku ke dapur dan aku pun sangat senang saat mama menyebut ayam goreng, makanan favoritku. Dengan segera aku lupa pada semua peristiwa tadi, yang membuatku mengangis dan menanyakan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi.

Selesai makan, aku berpamitan pada mama untuk kembali ke bangku taman. Kali ini aku tidak tau untuk apa aku ke bangku taman. Yang aku ingat hanya untuk pergi ke sana, tapi aku sungguh lupa untuk apa aku kesana. Jadi, aku hanya bermain saja disana. Bermain tanpa ada yang menemaniku. Kulihat mama tersenyum melihatku dari arah jendela rumah, melambai padaku yang juga ku balas dengan lambaian.

_Sakura… Apa yang harus mama katakan pada adikmu? Mama berharap kamu diterima disisi-Nya dengan tenang, ya nak? Dan mudah-mudahan adikmu yang masih kecil ini tidak ingat dengan semuanya. Maafin mama, sayang? _Tangisan mama pun kembali meledak.

…

_to be continued…_

* * *

Akhirnya… Selesai juga chapter 1 :D

Nah! Untuk para minna dan author yang sudah baca, arigato karena sudah baca dan mohon review-nya mengenai fic saya ini :) Mudah-mudahan kalian semua suka walaupun baru chapter pertama. Hhehe :D

Oke, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini dan tunggu kelanjutan di chapter berikutnya, ya?

_Sayonara and see you next time! :D_

_Dattebayo!_


	2. Keep Your Promise, Chapter 2

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **NaruHina**

Summary:

…

"Kenapa belum pulang? Ini kan udah sore? Nanti kamu masuk angin." kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakangku membawakan sebuah selimut yang langsung dibalutkan ke tubuhku yang kecil.

…

**Keep Your Promise  
**

By: Himawarino Kira

**Chapter 2 (21 Tahun)**

* * *

Hari semakin sore dan angin dingin pun berhembus pelan, namun tak terasa oleh tubuhku yang berbalut keringat hangat, keringat selama aku bermain dibangku ini bersama teman-teman bonekaku. Lama-kelamaan, aku pun merasa lelah dan bosan dengan bermain terus. Sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali apa tujuanku duduk di bangku ini, kulihat kearah depan. Kearah yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat, tapi sungguh, aku tak ingat apa.

Angin sore semakin dingin, namun tetap berhembus dengan pelan. Tubuhku sudah terasa mengigil. Namun, aku masih tetap duduk dibangku itu dengan ditemani boneka-bonekaku. Entah apa yang membuatku tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Aku seperti mengunggu, tapi aku tak tau apa yang ku tunggu.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Ini kan udah sore? Nanti kamu masuk angin." kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakangku membawakan sebuah selimut yang langsung dibalutkan ke tubuhku yang kecil. Aku hanya terdiam melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning menyala yang ku perkirakan berusia 6 tahun yang kini duduk di sampingku.

"Kamu Hinata, kan?" tanyanya padaku dengan senyumnya yang terasa hangat yang hanya ku balas dengan anggukan.

"Hai… Aku Naruto. Besok main disini lagi, yuk? Aku yang temenin. Sekarang kamu pulang dulu, ya? Udah sore." Katanya padaku dengan masih tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangguk dan berjalan pulang namun masih menoleh kearah anak laki-laki itu. Ia pun melambai padaku sambil berkata, "Selimutnya kembaliin besok ya?" Aku pun membalasnya dengan lambaian juga dan tersenyum, lalu bergegas lari menuju rumahku yang hangat.

_21 tahun kemudian…_

"Mama, Hinata pergi ke bangku taman ya? Mau ketemu…"

"Naruto, kan? Yaudah, jangan sampai malem mainnya." Ledek mama.

"Iya, ma. Nata kan udah besar, nggak kaya anak kecil lagi. Udah dulu ya, ma?" aku langsung berlari menuju bangku taman yang diiringi senyum "Iya." dari mama. Aku melambai pada mama dan mama pun membalasnya dengan lambaian juga.

Sesampainya disana, tak kulihat Naruto. Aku pun duduk sambil melihat sekeliling mencari dimana gerangan ia berada.

"Haaiii, Hiinaataaa!" tiba-tiba ia datang melompat dari atas pohon yang sontak saja membuatku terkejut.

"Astagaaa… Naaruutooo! Kamu ini! Ngagetin aja! Deg-degan terus nih jantungku sekarang!" keluhku kesal lalu memukul-mukul Naruto, sahabat yang selama ini telah menemaniku selama hampir 21 tahun lamanya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupku.

"Aduh! Udah dong! Sakit tau!" katanya menangkis pukulan-pukulanku yang aku balas dengan juluran lidah.

"Udahan, dong! Sorry… Nih!" katanya dengan masih berusaha menagkis pukulanku sambil menawarkan buah apel.

"Nyogok nih ceritanya?" aku pun menghentikan pukulanku.

"Mau nggak? Kalau gitu, aku yang makan nih!" katanya lalu mendekatkan buah apel itu pada wajahnya, tepatnya pada mulutnya yang sudah siap untuk mengigit apel tersebut.

"Eh! Jangan dimakan! Buat aku aja!" kurebut paksa apel itu dari genggamannya secepat kilat dan segera ku makan. Lalu, aku kembali menjulurkan lidahku. Ia pun hanya tertawa geli.

"Oya, kamu mau ngomong apaan sama aku?" tanyaku setelah teringat apa tujuan Naruto mengajakku ketemuan di tempat ini. Sebenarnya kami sudah sering kesini, jadi kalaupun tidak diajak, kami juga pasti akan bertemu disini, tampat yang penuh dengan kenangan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung terduduk di bangku dengan raut wajah yang seketika berubah murung. Aku pun heran dibuatnya.

"Kenapa, Naru? Memang kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanyaku dengan masih mengunyah buah apel dan duduk disampingnya.

"Gini, Ta. Kamu taukan sekarang usiaku sudah berapa tahun?" tanyanya menatap kearahku, tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya, tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Iya, tau. 27 tahun, kan?" jawabku singkat karena masih mengunyah buah apel.

"Dan kamu masih ingat kan saat usiaku sudah mencapai 27 tahun?" ia pun semakin serius yang membuatku berhenti sejenak untuk memakan kembali buah yang diberikannya. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Namun, tak sedikitpun terbayang dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku harus pergi untuk mengabdi dalam peperangan, Ta. Pengabdian yang harus aku jalani sebagai anggota tentara militer. Yang berarti harus jauh darimu, Ta."

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Kulepas buah apel yang ku genggam, yang belum habis ku makan, yang kini kotor berbalut tanah dan daun kering. Lalu, ia pun menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat, yang mulai terasa dingin.

_Haruskah? Karuskah kamu pergi, Naruto?... Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan aku? Orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Apakah kamu tega ninggalin aku sendiri, menunggu kedatanganmu pulang dari medan perang yang akan mengancam nyawamu?... Nggak bisa, Naruto. Aku nggak bisa. _Batinku dalam hati yang kini terasa sangat perih.

Perlahan air mataku mengalir, yang semakin lama semakin deras. Kutatap mata Naruto dan berharap ia mendengarkan tangisan batinku, dan berharap agar ia mengurungkan niatnya. Namun…

"Maafkan aku, Ta? Aku nggak bisa untuk tidak pergi. Aku sudah janji pada kakakku untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya, cita-citanya… Cita-cita yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, cita-cita yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya… Dan aku janji, Ta. Aku janji… Aku janji akan kembali. Kembali disini lagi dengan selamat dan nggak akan ninggalin kamu." Ia memelukku dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir darinya. Aku pun sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi tangisanku. Kupeluk Naruto dengan erat, dengan sangat erat dan berharap ia tak akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Naruto… Kumohon! Tepati janjimu…" kataku menatap kearahnya dengan penuh harapan. Ke arah tatapannya yang ku yakin bahwa ia juga tak ingin meninggalkanku.

"Pasti, Hinata. Aku pasti akan nepatin janjiku. Tunggu aku disini, Ta. Tunggu aku…" pelukannya pun semakin erat padaku, dan tangisannya pun pecah seraya mencium keningku.

Hari demi hari pun kulalui tanpa ditemani seorang sahabat yang sangat aku cintai, yang kini tepat 2 tahun kepergiannya, pergi meniggalkanku untuk menepati janjinya pada kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, kakak yang lebih dahulu meninggalkannya, yang telah gugur di medan perang, 23 tahun lalu.

Dan… Disinilah aku. Aku yang masih setia menunggu kedatangannya yang entah kapan, selalu berdoa untuknya, dan berharap ia akan kembali dan menepati janjinya padaku. _Ditempat ini… Di bangku taman ini… ~~_

Angin sore berhembus dengan sangat lembut, tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin ia tau perasaanku saat ini, perasaan gelisah menanti, _menanti kedatangannya kembali… ~~_

Air mata pun tak kuasa ku bendung lagi saat melihat foto kenangan kami berdua di tempat ini. Melihat wajahnya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, selalu merasa nyaman dan dilindungi. Kutatap kearah depan dan berharap ia akan muncul untuk kembali. Tangisanku pun semakin menjadi dengan perasaan hati yang sangat gelisah, mengingat kenangan yang pernah kita alami selama ini.

Ku peluk bingkai foto kenangan kami berdua dengan sangat erat, berharap ia akan memberikan kehangatan selama aku menantinya disini, ditemani angin sore yang berhembus semakin lembut, yang dinginnya mulai kurasakan. Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terpejam, seiring dengan berhembusnya angin sore, yang menjatuhkan daun-daunan pada pohon besar yang sudah sangat tua, namun masih tetap kokoh berdiri, yang selama ini menjadi saksi kenangan kami.

Daun-daun jatuh dengan lembut diatas tubuhku, yang seakan-akan memberikan ku sebuah selimut yang akan memberikan kehangatan padaku. Kehangatan yang telah lama tidak ku rasakan, _kehangatan seperti pelukan seorang ibu… ~~_

Ku peluk bingkai foto itu dengan sangat erat, yang kini menjadi teman ku tertidur di bangku taman ini, dan berharap Naruto akan merasakan perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang.

_~~ Ku tepati janjiku… ~~_

…

_to be continued…_

* * *

Akhirnya… Chapter 2 update! :D

Seperti biasa, arigato sebelumnya untuk para readers dan author-author yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Dan kembali saya minta review-nya untuk chapter ini, ya? Hhehe

Oke! Sekali lagi, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini dan tunggu kelanjutan di chapter berikutnya! ;)

_Sayonara and see you next time! _

_Dattebayo!_


	3. Keep Your Promise, Chapter 3

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **NaruHina**

Summary:

…

_Ia berjalan pergi menjauh dariku. Melepaskan genggaman yang selama ini erat diantara kita berdua. Yang kini ku relakan dan ku yakinkan pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya untuk kembali mengenggam tangannya. Yang ku yakin tak akan lepas. Dan mereka pun menghilang seiring fajar tenggelam._

…

"Oh… Begitukah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih Kak Sakura dan Kak Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto sudah bersamaku dan mama. Dan ku yakin ia pasti akan menepati janjinya pada kalian." Kataku melihat kearah Naruto. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

…

**Keep Your Promise  
**

By: Himawarino Kira

**Chapter 3, last chapter (Selamat Tinggal dan Terima Kasih)**

* * *

"Nunggu siapa, nak?" Tanya seorang wanita tua tersenyum padaku saat melihat aku terbangun. Kulihat wajah wanita itu samar-samar, yang kini berdiri di depanku.

"Kamu masih ngantuk, nak?" tanyanya lagi yang kini membungkuk ke arahku. Segera ku turunkan kaki, membersihkan diri dan bangku dari dedaunan. Lalu mempersilahkan wanita tua itu, yang ku perkirakan berusia 52 tahun, untuk duduk disampingku.

"Silahkan duduk." Ajakku dengan tersenyum dan ia pun membalasnya juga dengan anggukan dan senyuman lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Sore yang dingin ya, nak?" katanya menatap kearah depan. Aku masih terdiam heran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku, pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang wanita tua ini.

_Siapa dia? Dari mana dia datang? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ia sedang menunggu seseorang juga? Ataukah… Ia juga memiliki janji dengan seseorang? Di tempat ini…_

"Kenapa melamun, nak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"Oh… Ti-ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa." jawabku terbata-bata. Ia hanya terseyum. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam memainkan jari-jari tangan dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin besar karena wanita ini hanya duduk disampingku sambil terus memandang kearah depan. _Entah apa yang dilihatnya, tak ada apa-apa… ~~_

"Lagi nunggu seseorang ya, nak?" ia pun kembali bertanya padaku dan akhirnya ku jawab untuk memecahkan keheningan antara kita dan dengan perlahan akan ku buka semua tentang wanita ini, yang menurutku… Walaupun sudah tua, ia masih terlihat cantik untuk wanita seusianya.

"Iya. Saya sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawabku singkat sambil melihat kearah depan.

"Menunggu siapa?" tanyanya lagi yang kini menoleh kearah ku dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat manis pada dirinya.

"Hmm… Seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi saya, yang sudah janji akan kembali ke tempat ini." Aku kembali melihat kearah depan, dan tak ku sadari air mataku keluar perlahan. Ia pun mengusapnya dengan lembut yang membuatku terkejut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku yakin, ia pasti akan datang dan menepati janjinya." Katanya menatap kearah ku, tatapan yang terlihat menyuruhku untuk terus yakin bahwa Naruto akan kembali dan menepati janjinya. Aku masih terus dibuatnya penasaran yang kini semakin menjadi.

_Siapa?... Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Kenapa?... Kenapa ia mengatakan itu semua padaku? Apakah ia tau siapa yang sedang ku tunggu?... Ahh! Tidak mungkin. Aku dan dia pun baru bertemu. Tapi… Mungkinkah ia tau? Karena sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Seorang wanita yang pernah aku kenal? Mungkinkah? Jadi… Siapa dia?_

"Oh… Maafkan aku." Katanya tiba-tiba yang kembali membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku heran sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu menangis, nak." Ia pun tertunduk merasa bersalah di hadapanku.

"Oh… Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah minta maaf." Jawabku dan berusaha bangkit dari perasaan sedih yang kini aku rasakan.

"Hmm… Apakah saya boleh bertayan sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit menunduk dan ditemani rasa penasaran yang semakin mengusikku.

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, nak?" jawabnya dengan senang hati yang sangat terlihat pada ekspersi wajahnya.

"Hhmmm…" aku masih terdiam.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak usah malu. Semua pertanyaanmu akan aku jawab dengan jujur." Katanya menoleh ke arahku. Sebenarnya… Bibirku terasa kaku untuk bertanya, namun karena rasa penasaran yang semakin menjadi, akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika manyinggung dan maaf karena sepertinya saya akan banyak memberikan pertanyaan. Jadi, mohon dijawab." Akhirnya kalimat itu muncul dari bibirku dan perasaan penasaranku "sedikit" lebih tenang. Dengan ragu, ku coba untuk mengangkat kepala dan menoleh kearah wanita itu. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat ia tersenyum dengan senang hati dan sepertinya mengisyaratkanku untuk segera bertanya dan aku pun mengerti itu.

"Sebenarnya… Siapa anda? Dan dari mana anda datang?... Sejujurnya, sudah dari awal saya ingin menanyakan semua ini saat pertama bertemu anda. Tapi, sepertinya saya pernah mengenal anda dan bukan hanya sekedar kenal, tapi… Kenal yang sangat dekat."

Kulihat ia masih tersenyum sambil melihat kearah depan dan sepertinya ia tau bahwa masih ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku dan sangat ingin aku tanyakan. Aku pun mengerti itu dan ku lanjutkan untuk bertanya.

"Dan… Apakah anda mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di sini? Ataukah anda tau siapa orang yang sedang saya tunggu?... Satu pertanyaan lagi dan maaf karena saya baru ingat untuk menanyakannya… Siapa nama anda?"

Angin sore berhembus lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan daun-daun pada pohon tua besar dibelakangku pun berguguran. Setelah semua pertanyaan kuutarakan, perasaan ku pun terasa sangat lega. Namun, wanita ini masih tetap tersenyum dan melihat kearah depan.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh kearah ku dan aku pun spontan memalingkan wajah. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat tingkahku dan sepertinya ia tau apa yang aku inginkan.

"Kau pasti sangat penasaran dengan kehadiranku secara tiba-tiba disini, kan? Dan jika aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu satu persatu, sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Katanya tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi, bukankah anda sudah janji untuk menjawab semuanya?" kataku dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah lama aku menanti.

"Iya. Itu memang benar."

"Tapi bagaimana? Anda yang katakan sendiri bahwa anda…"

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil berkata "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Dengan perlahan air mata mengalir darinya dan pelukannya pun semakin erat. _Kehangatan seperti pelukan seorang ibu. ~~_

Aku pun semakin bingung di buatnya dan ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-apa mak-maksud anda?"

Ia pun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap kearah ku… Dan mencium keningku… _Ciuman seperti seorang ibu. ~~_

_A-apa ini? Apa yang aku rasakan?... Pe-pera-perasaan apa ini?... Hangat, nyaman, tenang, seperti seorang ibu… Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah?... Dia…_

"Apakah kau sudah ingat denganku?" katanya melihat kearah ku dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir perlahan dari matanya yang cantik. Awalnya, aku masih terdiam tidak percaya. Namun…

"Kaaaakaaaaaakk!... Kaakk Saaakuuraaaaa!... Kenapaaa! Kenapaaa kaakkk! Kenapa kakak ninggalin Hinata gitu ajaa! Kenapa kaak! Dan kenapa Hinata baru ingat semuaa, semua tentang ini! Tentang Kak Sakura! Yang ternyata selama ini yang Hinata tung-…"

"Bukan. Bukan Hinata. Yang selama ini kamu tunggu adalah Naruto. Kakak datang kesini untuk nepatin janji kakak sama kamu, sayang. Untuk datang ke bangku taman ini dan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, sepertinya ia sudah datang sendiri dan sepertinya kakak tidak perlu bercerita panjang lagi padamu." Katanya tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang sudah lama tak ku lihat. Senyuman Kak Sakura, senyuman kakak tercintaku.

"Apa maksud kakak? Naruto-kah?"

"Iya, iya sayang. Kakak ingin menceritakan tentang Naruto dan ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa, kak? Kenapa? Dan kenapa saat itu kakak pergi dengan menangis, kak? Kenapa?"

"Itu… Itu karena… Saat itu kakak benar-benar terpukul atas berita mengenai Kak Sasu, kakak dari Naruto."

"Kakak dari Naruto? Apakah…"

"Iya, Ta. Kak Sasu adalah kakak dari Naruto. Saat kamu masih kecil, kakak dan Kak Sasu sepakat untuk suatu saat memperkenalkan adik dari Kak Sasuke, Naruto, dengan kamu, adik kakak. Dan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi… Karena berita itulah, mengenai Kak Sasu yang tewas tertembak saat ia bertugas menjadi tentara militer, yang membuat kakak sangat terpukul. Dengan segera, setelah kakak mendengar berita itu, kakak langsung bergegas berlari ke tempat Kak Sasuke bertugas."

"Tapi, kenapa kakak tidak pulang? Kenapa kakak baru muncul setelah 23 tahun kakak pergi? Apa yang mencegah kakak untuk pulang?"

"Hmm… Hinata? Apa kamu masih ingat saat mama menagis?"

Kucoba untuk mengingat… Dan akhirnya ku temukan!

"Iya. Memang apa hubungannya, kak?"

"Kakak tidak bisa kembali pulang karena…" ia menunduk. Entah apa yang dimaksud. Namun, sepertinya aku mengetahuinya. Dan… AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!

"Nggak. Nggak mungkin, kak! Katakan kaaak! Itu tidak mungkin, kaaann!" ia tidak mau melihat ku. Dan aku terus bertanya padanya. Menanyakan bahwa semua itu tidak mungkin. Namun…

"Itulah yang terjadi, Ta. Kamu harus percaya. Saat kakak sampai di tujuan, kakak sempat melihat Kak Sasu. Kakak sempat memeluk dan menciumnya. Namun, itu tidak lama. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menembakkan peluru kearah kakak. Entah dari mana. Kakak tidak tau. Dan saat itu kakak terjatuh bersimbah darah, terjatuh di dalam pelukan Kak Sasuke." Air mata kembali mengalir darinya, yang kini terlihat semakin deras. Dan… Masih ada yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Kau bohong, kak! Bohong! Jika benar saat itu, bagaimana? Bagaimana kakak bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku dengan kesal dan sangat marah, namun aku masih tetap tak bisa menahan air mataku yang akhirnya meledak keluar.

"Maafkan kakak, dik? Sepertinya waktu kakak sudah habis dan janji kakak sudah kakak tepati. Kakak juga sudah menceritakan semua yang kakak janjikan padamu. Dan ini waktunya kakak kembali, dik. Kembali bersam Kak Sasuke." Kak Sakura berdiri di depanku, lalu melihat kearah depan dan terlihat seorang pria tua yang aku perkirakan berumur 54 tahun, dan itu adalah… Kak Sasuke.

"Itu Kak Sasu, Ta. Sekarang kakak sudah harus pergi. Kakak sudah ditunggu." Kak Sakura memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku masih tetap tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Namun, akhirnya ku peluk juga Kak Sakura dengan sangat erat, seerat mungkin. Dan air mata kami berdua pun pecah.

_Dan… Inilah kenyataan. Aku harus merelakannya pergi. Tapi, paling tidak ia bersama orang yang ia cintai, bukan?_

"Selamat tinggal, Kak Sakura. Terima kasih untuk semua, kak. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menepati janjimu padaku." Ku lepas pelukanku dan Kak Sakura pun begitu.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Kakak akan selau sayang padamu."

_Ia berjalan pergi menjauh dariku. Melepaskan genggaman yang selama ini erat diantara kita berdua. Yang kini ku relakan dan ku yakinkan pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya untuk kembali mengenggam tangannya. Yang ku yakin tak akan lepas. Dan mereka pun menghilang seiring fajar tenggelam._

"Kakak, selamat tinggal."

"Hinata? Bangun, nak." Suara seseorang membangunkanku dan saat ku lihat, ternyata mama.

"Ada apa, ma?" jawabku sambil mengusap mataku yang masih mengantuk.

"Lihat! Siapa yang datang, nak?" kata mama menunjuk kearah belakang, dan saat ku lihat…

"Naarutoooo!" teriakku langsung berlari menuju kearah orang yang selama ini aku "tunggu" dan langsung memeluknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kamu kembali." Kataku dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, air mata kerinduan.

"Aku kan sudah janji padamu, Ta. Akan kembali lagi, di tempat ini. Di bangku taman ini." Kata Naruto memelukku dengan sangat erat, yang ku yakin juga bahwa ia sangat merindukanku.

Ku lihat kearah mama yang sepertinya terharu melihat kami, dan kuhampiri…

"Kenapa mama nggak bilang sama Nata kalau Kak Sakura telah pergi, ma?"

"Da-dari mana ka-kamu tau?" sepertinya mama sangat terkejut atas pertanyaan yang aku katakan.

"Kak Sakura datang." Jawabku singkat, tersenyum.

"Apa kamu bilang, nak?" sepertinya mama tidak percaya.

"Ya, awalnya Nata tidak percaya, ma. Tapi, kakak datang untuk menepati janjinya sama Nata. Apakah mama masih ingat saat Nata bilang Kak Sakura sudah janji untuk datang ke bangku taman untuk cerita sama Nata?"

Mama hanya mengangguk. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Dan mama tidak perlu khawatir. Kak Sakura sudah bersama Kak Sasuke."

"Ternyata kakakku datang, ya?" kata Naruto tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum melihat kearahnya.

"Sebelum sampai disini, aku juga sempat bertemu dengan kakakku dan Kak Sakura. Dan mereka menitipkan pesan padaku."

"Pesan apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka bilang agar aku melindungi dan menjaga mama dan kamu, Hinata. Dan datang lembali untuk menepati janjiku."

"Oh… Begitukah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih Kak Sakura dan Kak Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto sudah bersamaku dan mama. Dan ku yakin ia pasti akan menepati janjinya pada kalian." Kataku melihat kearah Naruto. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Sudah larut, nak? Ayo, masuk. Mama sudah buatkan makan malam untuk kalian." Kata mama tersenyum.

Kami berjalan masuk menuju rumah, untuk kembali menempuh hidup baru bersama keluarga baru.

Terlihat foto Kak Sakura dan Kak Sasuke yang berada di bangku taman terbang bersama hembusan angin sore yang membawanya pada fajar yang kini mulai tenggelam.

Dan… Yang masih tersisa adalah bingkai foto Hinata dan Naruto yang diselimuti daun-daunan pohon tua besar yang selama ini menjadi saksi cinta diantara mereka berdua, yang sepertinya memiliki janji pada kedua kakak mereka untuk melindungi memori-memori mereka dan adik-adik mereka.

_~~ HAPPY ENDING_

* * *

Arigato for reading, minna! :D

Tunggu fic saya berikutnya! :)

_Sayaonaraa~_

_and_

_Keep Dattebayo!_


End file.
